Late to Class
by bkayz
Summary: Draco and Hermione have both returned to Hogwarts to complete their final year. Charms Class is about to get a little more interesting. Strong language and sexual content. DM/HG smutty, lemony one shot. Dramione


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely out of fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Background:**_ Hermione and Draco have both returned to Hogwarts to earn credit for their seventh year. They were both admitted as "eighth year students". Ron chose not to complete his education as he was quickly recruited to play for the Chudley Cannons after his aide in the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione ended things with Ron over the summer before the start of term._

_Warning: Strong language, sexually explicit scenes, basically one big lemon. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Late to Class**_

Hermione dashed through the door of the classroom and grabbed the nearest stool in the back corner of the room just as Professor Flitwick began his lesson on the Diversion Charm. She quickly rummaged through her book bag and retrieved her ink, quill, and an old, tattered piece of parchment. As she frantically tried to smooth out the wrinkles from the page, her rushed motions caused her to knock over her inkwell. She sighed in exasperation. She pulled out her wand, muttered a quick, "_Scourgify_" and the ink vanished from her table and other belongings. She shook her head at herself.

"Are you ok, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced up to see Ginny turned around on her stool observing her with a genuine look of concern.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just overslept is all," she whispered back to her friend.

She knew it was not like herself to be so ill-prepared or nearly late for class. While the fact that she overslept was true, she did not feel like explaining the full reason to Ginny in the middle of Charms class—or maybe ever, for that matter. Hermione almost didn't believe it herself.

Ginny squinted at her as though she were trying to read her thoughts, but she seemed to accept Hermione's response-for now anyway.

Hermione fully expected to be interrogated by her after class.

Quill in hand, Hermione began to jot down the information from Professor Flitwick's lecture on her tattered parchment. Just as he was about to demonstrate the Diversion Charm on a volunteer eighth year student, the classroom door swung open once more and Draco Malfoy entered the room. He took no notice of the heads that turned to look at him. Class paused for a brief moment while he settled on the only available stool next to Hermione. "You're late, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin," Professor Flitwick chided and then resumed his demonstration.

Malfoy made no discernible effort to retrieve anything from his book bag. He promptly turned his attention to Hermione. She pretended he was not there. She stared at the front of the room, determined to prove he was not going to distract her. He had already caused her to be nearly late to class this morning.

Suddenly, he shifted his seat closer to hers. His knee brushed against her own under the table.

No one noticed.

Hermione pretended not to either.

"So," he started, "I see you made it after all. And you were worried you'd be late," he scoffed.

Hermione was acutely aware of Ginny attempting to listen to their conversation.

"Yes, but I nearly _was. _No thanks to you," she whispered back. She kept her gaze forward, feigning interest in the lesson. But if she were being honest with herself, she didn't need a lesson on the Diversion Charm. Malfoy was taking care of that all on his own.

She could feel his eyes on her.

Not that she minded.

He caught a stray stand of her hair and slowly brushed it back behind her ear, his fingers caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed for a brief moment to linger in his touch.

"_Distinendae_," she heard Malfoy mutter as he pointed his wand at Ginny.

This got Hermione's attention and she shot an angry glare at Malfoy. Her fingers gripped her own wand. He held his hands up in defense, "What? I was just doing what Flitwick said. That's the incantation for the Diversion Charm." As Draco explained himself, Ginny appeared to be mesmerized by the trees outside a nearby window. Hermione's flare of anger dissipated as she realized her fellow seventh and eighth year classmates were all around her paired up and practicing the new charm on one another. She must have missed Professor Flitwick's instructions.

_Damn you, Draco Malfoy. _

"Someone hasn't been paying attention," Malfoy smiled smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, maybe because _someone_ _else_ has been talking to her instead of listening to the professor like he should," she shot back.

"Granger, why in the world would I pay attention in class," he leaned in closer, his lips at her ear, "when all I can think about is finishing what we started last night?" Hermione's heart did a somersault as her thoughts fluttered to the previous evening…

_Malfoy's steel grey eyes. The feel of his lips on hers. Her silk blouse tossed to the floor of his shared dormitory. His body pressing her against his wall. The moan of his name escaping her lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his strong frame supported them both. His hands on her breasts. And then..._

_An abrupt knock at the door that brought them back to their senses… _

"Malfoy, maybe that knock was supposed to happen," she whispered lowly.

"_Hermione_," her heart melted at the sound of her name on his lips, "I know you don't believe that. You were just as disappointed as I was when Zabini waltzed in on us. Why else did you decide to stay until you passed out in my bed?"

She hadn't meant to fall asleep in his arms last night, but in her effort to work up the courage to reignite the mood with Draco (with Zabini sleeping less than six feet away in his own bed), her eyes had struggled to remain open as the rise and fall of Draco's chest lulled her to sleep. The next thing she knew it was morning.

"I know you felt something last night, Granger," he insisted when she remained cautiously silent.

Her eyes met his and she knew there was no denying that. When they kissed for the first time last night, a flame ignited deep within her. Her body seemed to know it was a fire only he could tame. She wanted to feel his hands on her skin again. The feeling of weightlessness as he held her against the wall. That urgency, that passion was something she had never experienced. Not with Viktor. Not with Ron. Not until him.

Something about this was rough.

Raw.

Exhilarating.

Her attention returned to the smoldering eyes locked on hers. She leaned in to take in his scent. An intoxicating mixture of citrus, sandalwood, and cologne. He brushed her hair back behind her shoulder and his lips lightly touched the most sensitive spot behind her ear. She shuddered. He held himself there and exhaled on her skin.

In the haze of her thoughts, she heard him quietly cast several enchantments on their surrounding area. Although the view of the classroom was not altered, the sounds all around them were muffled. Class carried on, but it was as if Draco and Hermione were in their own private bubble. Every noise became a soft buzz. Conversations became hums. She was reminded of her own enchantments she cast in the woods just last year with Harry and Ron.

Just as she started to ask if they could still be seen, his lips met hers with the pure, unadulterated passion that echoed their first kiss of the night before. One hand intertwined in her hair, cradling her neck. She took his actions as an answer to her unspoken question. She deepened the kiss with her tongue and teasingly nibbled at his lip. His tongue mingled with hers as his hand traveled up and down her thigh beneath her skirt. His fingers grazed her panties as if trying to gauge her reaction. When she made no effort to stop him, he gently pushed the fabric aside and massaged her clit with his thumb. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she was transfixed by the heated sensation between her legs. His lips met hers once more as she moaned into his mouth.

His mouth moved to her neck and kissed his way back to her ear. "So," he growled, "Tell me, _Hermione_, how do you like it?" She shivered upon hearing her name once more.

"Do you like it _slow_?" His thumb moved in a slow, deliberate circle around her slit. She bit her lip as she gave a low moan. Her legs inched further apart to give him easier access. She shook her head in response to his question.

"Do you like it _fast_?" He grabbed her stool with one hand and pulled her abruptly to face him. Her eyes shot open in surprise as they were sitting nose-to-nose. He quickly pushed two fingers inside her and she inhaled sharply, but kept her eyes open while they faced each other. Something about locking her eyes onto his while he fingered her in class fueled the flames that burned at her center. Her forehead pressed against his, and her hand gripped the back of his neck for support as his fingers moved in and out of her.

He leaned forward once more near her ear, "Or maybe you like it _rough_?" his voice hardened at the last word.

In one swift motion, his hands grabbed her behind the knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. She held onto him as he shifted her from the stool to the table. She gave a small shriek in surprise at the sudden movement, but welcomed the better seating arrangement.

He was now standing in front of her between her legs while she sat upright on the table. He leaned forward and rested one palm beside her. His mouth was on her neck once more as his fingers resumed pumping inside her. She leaned forward and buried her face in the crook of his neck, eyes closed again. Her hips rocked back and forth into his hand. Her panties were slick with arousal.

"Fuck, Granger," he groaned harshly, "You're so wet."

"Mmm, yes, Draco," was all she could muster as his attention returned to her clit. The unrelenting pressure on her nub with the pad of his thumb drove her wild. He stopped for a moment as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and slid them slowly down her legs. He discarded them to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and she removed her red and gold tie.

Her hand found the bulge in his pants and she massaged it through the fabric. She was dripping wet around his fingers as he increased his pace. Her hips matched his rhythm as she moaned. Her hands fumbled with his belt as she planted kisses down his neck. She freed his shaft from his underwear and wrapped her hand around his hardened cock for the first time. She stroked it as he fingered her and a ferocious growl rumbled in his throat-the sound flooded Hermione with heat. Her fingers gripped his tie and she pulled his face towards hers. Her lips met his with intensity while she loosened his tie and the buttons on his shirt. Their lips parted as she pulled the tie over his head. His shirt dropped off his shoulders to the floor. She breathed a heavy sigh into his ear as his fingers plunged deeper inside her and curved upwards. Flames licked at her core as she bit his earlobe. Her nails dug into the skin on his back. A hiss escaped through his teeth as he bit down hard on the crook of her neck.

"Draco," she moaned in his ear, "_Be rough with me_."

A sinful smirk spread across his face. "As you wish," he whispered.

His hand clutched a fistful of her hair and he brought her ear to his lips.

"This," his fingers hooked inside her, "Is _mine_, Granger."

She moaned.

"It belongs to me. _Say it_," he demanded.

"It belongs to you," she panted.

"Good girl."

In an instant, his fingers pulled out of her and he ripped her shirt open to expose her bare breasts. Buttons scattered to the floor. His mouth ravaged her while her hair remained bundled in his hand. When she moved her head, he roughly jerked it back into place. His lips marked her neck and chest while his free hand fondled her breast. His teeth pulled at various places on her skin. His fingers pinched and tweaked her nipples. The exquisite combination of pleasure and pain spurred her advances, but he remained in control.

She leaned back, he would pull her closer.

Her hands began to roam, he pinned them to the table.

"You move when I say you can. Understand?" he snarled.

She nodded fervently.

He abruptly jerked her off the table and turned her around, hair fisted tightly behind her head. Her back was pressed closely against his front, his rock hard prick digging into her lower back. He held her head to one side as he sucked hard on her neck and shoulder. She moaned as he trailed biting kisses up and down her skin. His free hand massaged one breast while she massaged the other. She arched her back, but he used his arm to hold her body firmly against his. Her other hand dared to roam free while he ravished her neck with his lips. Her fingers trailed down her stomach past the hem of her skirt and she felt her own wetness. She closed her eyes as her fingers began to massage her slick folds.

He immediately dropped her hair and snatched her wrist from under her skirt.

"No. That's _my _job," he growled.

He kicked a stool out of the way and it cluttered loudly to the floor. He pushed her forward until they slammed into the table, then he forced her ear to his lips once more. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other tightly gripped her face.

"Open your eyes, Granger. Look at everyone in this room."

Hermione obeyed and glanced around.

Some were taking notes. Some practicing the new charm. Others gazing out the window as a result of successful wand work. All while Draco and Hermione continued to exist in their private bubble.

No one glanced in their direction as Draco held Hermione tightly from behind.

No one even batted an eye as Hermione's exposed breasts heaved from her heated breathing.

"You're going to scream my name while everyone watches. The Gryffindor Princess is going to beg Draco Malfoy to fuck her harder," his low voice dripped with sin. She moaned loudly-her core was on fire from his words.

He roughly bent her over the table. Her breasts pressed against the cold surface. His hands forced her skirt up to her sides. He positioned himself at her entrance as his hands firmly clutched her waist. Draco slowly pushed into her tight pussy and Hermione winced and moaned as she took in every inch of him. He uttered a loud groan.

"Fuck, Granger, you're so _tight_," he growled through his teeth.

Feeling him inside of her was an erotic combination of dominance and desire. She used her forearms to push herself up a few inches off the table. He held himself inside her and pressed his chest against her back, ensnaring her with his sturdy frame. One arm propped himself up on the table, the other snaked possessively around her midriff as they breathed heavily. His body seemed to be protecting her, yet claiming her at the same time.

"Do you like that, Granger? Do you like my cock inside you?" his roughness returned as he whispered harshly into her hair.

She uttered a wordless, "Mhmm," as her eyes remained closed.

"No," he pulled out of her, "Not good enough." He crammed himself into her once more and she cried out. The pain was exquisite.

"I _said, 'Do you like my cock inside of you?'" _he snarled.

"Yes," she grunted.

"Good. Would you like more?"

"Yes," she repeated with frustration.

"Then, I need to hear you say it," he pulled out slowly and slammed back in.

"Oh, God!" she yelled.

The feeling of his cock splitting her open felt more and more pleasurable each time. The way he pulled out slow, but deliberate, so she could feel every inch leave her. The way he plowed back in, claiming her once more.

"Say it, Granger. Say, '_Fuck me harder, Draco,_'" he commanded.

He moved in and out of her agonizingly slowly. She found it hard to form words. It was driving her mad. All she knew was she craved more. She wanted it faster. The heat inside of her amplified with every thrust, but she needed something more to drive her over the edge.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Her body ached for release. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, damn it, fuck me harder already, Draco!" she begged.

That was all he needed.

Draco pounded into her with astounding speed. Hermione cried out at the surprising change of pace. He gripped her waist tightly with both hands as he rapidly penetrated her again and again. Her forearms gave in and he grunted from behind as she moaned louder into the table.

His cock came to an abrupt halt inside her as he pulled her hair and forced her to look up. Strands of hair clung to her forehead with sweat.

"Look up, _Hermione_," he knew what it did to her when he used her given name, "Watch them while _Draco Malfoy_ makes you come," his low, but authoritative voice demanded between thrusts.

He plunged into her faster and faster. Her skirt was now bunched up around her stomach. The table legs scraped the stone floor as he purposely slowed himself, then dramatically increased. Her toes lost their grip from under her as her torso inched up the table, but Draco stabilized her lower half up. She gripped the edge of the table above her head as she braced herself. She kept her head up as directed, but bit her lip to keep from screaming as she watched the room in front of them. She knew they couldn't hear them, but all logic and reason had inevitably escaped her. Her grip tightened on the table as the heat simmered inside her like wildfire, emanating from her entrance being pounded on by Draco all the way to her toes that curled beneath them.

She could keep quiet no longer.

"Oh, God! Draco, fuck me! Make me come!" she wailed loudly.

He uttered a deep groan in response, and her eyes closed tight as she focused on the length that drilled inside her. Boiling heat coursed through her veins as she approached her much needed release. Every inch of her skin crawled with a blazing intensity. At last, one final thrust sent her plummeting over the edge. Sweltering fire erupted from within as she saw bursts of red and orange behind her tightly clinched eyelids. She yelled out his name as her back arched and her muscles clenched firmly around his shaft. Rolling waves of heat coated her slick folds as Draco's hands tightened on her waist to keep her firmly planted around the base of his cock. She shuddered with relief as she rode out the final surges of her orgasm. He withdrew and buried himself a few more times deep inside her folds. Hermione gasped with ragged breath as she felt him explode inside her and his body crumbled with release. He groaned loudly into her disheveled hair. His chest rested against her back as she felt his cock pulsing inside her with exhaustion. Their bodies glistened with sweat. His erratic breathing gradually slowed with hers.

While neither of them did not want to move, they knew class would be over soon. Draco carefully pulled out of her as she exhaled. He used a spell to clean up the mess. They retrieved their clothes from the floor and dressed themselves. Hermione used a quick spell to reattach the buttons to her shirt.

When she couldn't locate her underwear, she discovered that Draco had hidden them from her. Hermione playfully shoved his arm and demanded he give them back.

"What? It's a memento from the occasion," he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him again. "Draco, seriously. Give them back." He finally fished them out of his pants pocket and reluctantly handed them over. She slid them back on under her skirt and smoothed the wrinkles from her blouse.

"No bra, Granger? I like your style," he nodded approvingly as he eyed her while buttoning her shirt.

"Yea, it got left behind somewhere in a Slytherin's dormitory last night," she smiled mockingly as they moved their stools and table back to the appropriate places. Hermione was startled by how much the table had shifted.

"Well, maybe you should stop by later and pick that up," he smirked at her and winked.

"Yea, I might have to do that," she teased. He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her close once more. Their eyes met and his cold stare somehow had a new warmth to it now. He planted one last kiss on her lips before removing the concealing enchantments from the area.

"And next time, I'll be sure Zabini stays _far_ away," he chuckled as they returned to their seats.

Hermione giggled at his joke as Ginny turned to eye them suspiciously.

As Hermione opened her mouth to explain, Malfoy interjected.

"Hey, Weaslette, think you could keep Zabini occupied for a couple hours tomorrow night?" he jested as he winked at the bewildered red head.

Beneath the table, Draco squeezed Hermione's hand.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! This was my first attempt at writing a smutty Dramione story after being a long time fan of the ship._


End file.
